


Sideways

by OhMyLovely



Series: Love is Madness [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyLovely/pseuds/OhMyLovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't matter what anyone else thought. The emotions that coursed through his heart were indescribable and just the thought of their cause took his breath away. And no, he did not need his inhaler, thank you very much Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sideways

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Familiar We've Become](https://archiveofourown.org/works/667940) by [OhMyLovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyLovely/pseuds/OhMyLovely). 



> This is part of what I'm going to start calling The Madness Universe. It's easier to write that way. This falls some point after Stiles and Derek's first kiss.

Scott McCall was not moping no matter what Stiles had to say about it. He was not. In fact, he was pretty happy at the moment. Ecstatic even. He was hanging out with Isaac who surprised him by coming over. Okay so maybe he had been moping earlier since he hadn't seen or heard from him for the past couple of days but, whatever. He was happy now.

_Like a puppy_

_Shut up, Stiles!_

It didn't matter what anyone else thought. The emotions that coursed through his heart were indescribable and just the thought of their cause took his breath away. And no, he did not need his inhaler, thank you very much Stiles. Now go away!

He knew it wasn't just a passing, fleeting inclination but a full-blown, deep-seated infatuation. No, even that was to light and lofty of a statement. There were no words for what he felt; words were silly and lacked greatly when he tried his hardest just to simply express what was the purest love and deepest admiration that he felt for his friend. 

The smile that had broken out on his face was blinding when he had looked out the window and seen Isaac approaching on the sidewalk, hands buried deep in his leather jacket's pockets as the crisp winter wind had whipped around him and filled his cheeks and the tips of his ears with a light flush. Hope had filled his heart as he watched Isaac turn onto the driveway and walk up to the porch.

At that moment, Scott made up his mind. It was time to be honest and share what was held so closely to his heart.

They were sitting in Scott's room, on his bed actually, talking about something that funny had happened the other day when Derek came back to their shared apartment. There was a lull in conversation and Scott knew that now was his chance. He didn't know if Isaac felt the same way but Scott couldn't ignore the slight uptick in his heart beat whenever they were together or the way he could feel Isaac's eyes lingering on him the same way Scott knew his lingered on Isaac. The scent above everything else was becoming impossible. It stirred something within Scott, telling him to take and _claim_. Practically begging him to.

And there it was again. He looked over to Isaac and saw the way he was gazing at him so intently. The scent filled his nose again and Scott could feel his eyes flash as he took a deep inhale of it. The next thing he knew, they were making their way towards each other, no question as to what they both intended. Isaac reached him first and crowded into Scott's space, his hands pressing against the bed as he held himself over Scott who leaned back on his hands.

"Please. Please tell me you feel this way too." The words that came from Isaac's lips as he was right there in front of Scott threw him for a moment.

"Yes. God, Isaac. You have no idea, do you?" Scott asked as he pushed up so that he was closer and held Isaac's face in his hands. 

"I thought, maybe you might... I hoped that you felt this way..." Isaac admitted as he placed a hesitant hand on Scott's elbow, holding him there, before it moved to behind his shoulder.

Scott smiled, crooked and goofy, before leaning in to brush his lips against Isaac's in a kiss. Scott's hands left from holding Isaac's face to wrapping around his neck as Isaac's grip shifted lower and he pulled against Scott's hips to bring them closer. Scott parted his lips and felt Isaac's tongue lick in, hot and wicked, before sliding against his own. Unable to hold it in any longer, the low rumble of a growl let loose from within Scott's chest, him and his wolf so pleased to finally have _this_. It felt so right, so perfect, as he laid under Isaac's body.

They were touching everywhere now, their scents mingling and mixing as the instinct to mark each other and claim the other as their own took over. Isaac's lips pulled away from the insistent press of Scott's and began to trail down his jaw to his neck, mouthing and nipping at the skin before he latched on to the spot at the hollow of his throat and sucked. Even with the healing, Scott knew the mark would last just for a little while. The thought of walking around with Isaac's mark where everyone could see made him rumble with a pleased growl. Scott's hands tangled into Isaac's curls and gripped to keep him there, pulling a growl from the other werewolf who looked up at him from where he was now biting at the tender skin and flashed his golden eyes. 

The sight was too much for Scott and he could feel his control beginning to slip. His canines sank down further and he could feel as his claws began to prick into Isaac's scalp. With a wince he pulled them away sunk them into the mattress instead. The confused whimper that Isaac gave at the loss of Scott's grip made him flex his fingers against the mattress. He felt Isaac's hand reach out towards one of his and let him pull it free. Scott could feel the matching claws brush against his palm before they wrapped around his wrist and tugged, prompting Scott to roll onto his side. They laid there, face to face on Scott's bed with their faces partially shifted and their eyes shining.

"That was amazing." Isaac said as his thumb brushed against the inside of Scott's wrist.

"Yeah, it really was. Does this mean we can be boyfriends now?" Scott asked with a dopey grin on his face. Isaac's face lit up, bright and happy, as he nodded.

"Good, because I love you. And I really want to be with you." Scott said, shifting around so that he could drape and arm over Isaac's waist and pull him closer.

"I love you too." Isaac said. Scott smiled at him before tucking his head against Isaac's chest and laying there, wrapped around each other with their combined scent filling his nose. He was really freakin' happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think by commenting, leaving kudos, or dropping by my ask on my [ tumblr](http://fortyeverything.tumblr.com). Also, feel free to leave me a prompt or let me know what you would like to see happen in this universe with a pairing or just the characters in general. Again, thank you for reading :)


End file.
